Lights Out!
by peace-wuvv-and-jonas
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting at home when the power was cut... What will happen when Miley's boyfriend comes to town and her friends are disappearing? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Lights Out!

**Normal POV**

Miley Stewart was sitting at home on a stormy Saturday with her two best friends right next to her on the couch, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.

Their Parents were away at a big parenting seminar for a week in San Diego. Jackson, Miley's older brother, was out of town on a class trip to Colorado.

They were just watching the reality show Singing with the Stars when suddenly, a crack of thunder hit, the lights went out and the electricity was down. Each teen screamed and grabbed each others arms, with Oliver in the middle. They figured it was just lightening that had struck and the lights just went out, they were so wrong about that.

With a, "HELLO! Loosen.. Loosen!" they let go and stood up. A few seconds later they heard a noise from outside.

**Miley:** Oh my gosh! What the heck was that?!

**Lilly:** _scared_ It sounded like a moan from outside!

**Oliver:** Oh you two are such whimpy girls! It was probably nothing

noise goes on again

**Oliver:** _jumps into Miley's arms and screams_

**Oliver: **Ok maybe it was something...

**Miley:** Yah think?! Who's the whimpy girl now?! _drops him_

With them being so busy talking they didn't notice the dark figure pass by behind them and go upstairs.

Lilly felt a small wind from the mysterious man that had just sneaked behind her. She turned around to find nothing there. But, little did she know that in the darkness there was a person, or maybe even two, hiding...

**Miley:** Lilly... whats wrong?

**Lilly: **Oh... Uhmm... I thought I felt a wind... But, uhh... Nevermind I guess...

**Oliver:** Okay whatever.

_2 hours later in Miley's bedroom..._

**Miley: **Go fish... _annoyed and bored_

**Lilly: **OMG! That's it! I am sooo freaking bored!! Ughhh!! This is horrible!!

NOISE AGAIN!

**Oliver: **Seriously?! I've heard that noise I don't even know how many times!!

**Lilly: **Yea I know! And I'm starting to get a little curious...

**Miley: **Im not! Lets just stay here and play another game... nervous

Miley never really liked scary things but Lilly was someone that almost never got scared! They were complete opposites but still BFF's!

**Oliver: **Oh come on... Lets just go! _walks away with Lilly_

**Miley:** You guys! Wait!! runs and catches up with them Fine I'm in I guess!

**Oliver: **Come on... Lets go to the garage. I want to check out the switchbox.

**Miley: **But if its dark in the house IMAGINE THE GARAGE!

**Lilly: **Miley... Its gonna be okay... Don't worry!

**Miley: **Whatever.

Once they got into the garage they remembered they had no light at all! It was pitch black. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Oliver was leading the group and stopped and got scared so he pushed Lilly in front. Lilly rolled her eyes forgetting that no one could see them... She had gotten far ahead of Miley and Oliver and all of a sudden they heard a squeel and they heard the sound of her footsteps stop...

_**Did you like it?? Okay well I know its short but I wanted to end it on a cliff-hanger! I hope you liked it! Plzz review!!  
-Savannah**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lilly!

Chapter 2: Lilly?!

Normal POV

Miley kept asking why her friend had stopped but there was no response...

"Lilly are you ok?" Miley asked scared.

There was however no answer and even Oliver was getting worried. They were all alone in the dark garage.

"OMG! Lilly where are you?!" Miley was starting to get impatient.

Still Lilly did not answer. Miley truely had NO idea what had happened to her and her mind started to think the worst! _What if Lilly tripped and is unconscious... What if she was stabbed! _Miley couldn't think positive at alll!

"Lilly... Lilly... Uhmm are you there?" Oliver asked hesitantly. "Ow!"

"What did you do this time...??"

"Hey! I tripped..." He had bent down to pick up what he tripped on. "Oh my gosh! Its a flashlight!!"

"Don't just stand there with it! Turn it on so that we can find her!"

Oliver turned on the flashlight and they flashed it everywhere. They had never stopped calling Lilly's name, they thought she might be somewhere that they couldn't see. But, Lillu wasn't seen or heard anywhere in the dark garage and they started to panic!

It had been an hour since Lilly disappeared and there was still NO sign of her. Miley tried calling her but she soon remembered that Lilly ran down her battery texting her boyfriend while they were watching TV (A/N You will hear about him later). Miley and Oliver decided to split u and search the house more thoroughly.

Miley and Oliver had agreed to meet back in the kitchen when 30 minutes had passed. They decided to be really quiet so that if something happened they would hear it.

The 30 minutes had passed like seconds for Miley looking for her best friend. She searched every single corner of her house. There was one thing that she couldn't figure out... How could someone just disappear in front of her? She kept thinking about that as she walked to the kitchen.

Miley saw an upstairs window open and her fire ladder down to the porch. While walking over to see it another or even the same dark figure who had passed Lilly passed behind her. She didn't notice the person at all she was just scared and curious why the fire ladder was down.

Miley eventually got down to he kitchen about 5 minutes late to find no one. Oliver wasn't there and that scared the crap out of her. The one person she was counting on to be there to tell her everything would be ok and they would find her best friend wasn't there. She called his name about 6 times and there was no answer.

She felt a vibration and turned to see her phone on the table vibrating. She picked it up like it was a phone call and said, "Hello?" _OMG! Miley how stupid can you be... You know that when it vibrates once its a text! _She looked at her phone and read the text. It was from her boyfriend, Nick Jonas. It read:

_Hey Babe! I wanted to let you know that we are home safe and I am going to come over later to see your beautiful smile! And I need a kiss! A 4 month tour is hard to go on with without a single kiss ): But I will see you later! Iloveyou SOOO much! I hope everything is all good with you! Love, Nick._

"Awwww!" Miley said loud.

Miley noticed how loud she was and just shut-up quickly. Miley ran up to her bedroom turned on her TV, the sound of something in the quiet home calmed her. _Rapist/Killer Has Just Escaped From Prison! _read all over her television screen...

"Oh my GOD!" Miley said aloud.

On her balcony there he was, unoticed by Miley and by anyone else. He knew where Miley's friends were because he was the one who took them. Miley sat there watching TV as he watched her... waiting for his chance to strike.

**Ohhhh! Did you like it?! I hope soooo! R & R!! I love everyone!  
-Savannah! **


	3. Chapter 3: I've Been Missing You

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend... Trey! Its been 4 months and 4 days! :)  
I'll let u read now...**

* * *

Chapter 3: I've Been Missing You...

Normal POV

Miley was sitting in her room not noticing anything weird while she watched TV still thinking where the heck her friends were! But she was staying calm like she had always been taught. Miley's phone rang... _OMG!_ it startled her so she jumped and she just about fell off her bed.

"Hello?" Miley asked frightened.

"Hey Pumpkin! Is everything okay?" It was Nick.

"OMG! Nick! You have NO idea how relieved I am to hear your voice!"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were okay because you didn't reply to my text."

"Oh well sorry I forgot. When are you coming over?"

"Its okay hun. I'll be there in like 30 seconds!"

"Okay I'll see you in a few! Oh and is Joe or Kev with you?"

"No why?"

"Nevermind... I'll see you later and we can talk then! Love you!"

"Love you too!" and with that they hung up.

Miley heard a car approaching and she ran downstairs. She missed Nick sooo much while he was away. She dashed out her front door and saw her boyfriend driving up.

"NICK!!" She ran over threw her arms around his neck and never wanted to let go.

"Miley sweetheart!" He held her tight in his strong arms and never wanted to let go, as well.

They finally detached and Miley looked into his big brown eyes and fell apart. She started to cry and sob. Nick grabbed her and held her leading her inside. She finally got out the whole story leading up to what she saw on the news. He comforted her and she finally stopped.

"Miley its okay... We'll find them." _I hope _Nick said that part in his mind and he really did.

He had grown to love Miley's friends. They first met when Miley decided to go public with her Hannah secret. So she was no longer the secret star. But they were there for Miley and so was Nick. Nick and Oliver became buddies and Emily was dating Nick's brother so they had to like each other.

Miley looked up at Nick and they got closer on the couch. They leaned in until there lips crashed and they kissed and kissed which eventually turned into making out. They finally separated.

"Wow..." They said in unison.

"We should start looking for them Miles." Nick said sympathetically.

"Okay." Miley said with no sign of happiness what so ever.

They grasped each others hands so that they wouldn't lose each other.

"Miley watch out!!" Nick yelled.

"What where?!" Miley said frightened.

All Miley saw was black and the only thing she heard was her heart beating... it seemed as if it was getting slower and slower by the second...

* * *

**Ohhhh-ehmmmm-jayyy!! Did you like it? Sorry there wasn't much action in this one... It was mostly Niley but I had to but it in there sumwhere!! ILY! REVIEW PLEAZE!!  
Luv,  
Savannah**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Here

Chapter 4: He's Here...

**Normal POV**

"Oh my god! Miley!!" Nick screamed.

Miley had just gotten hit by a falling bookshelf and she was laying there covered with books and the piece of furniture, unconscious. Nick rushed over to Miley and got everything off of her. Then attempted mouth-to-mouth. He couldn't help but enjoy it, he was like totally making-out with the love of his life. She started to slowly open her eyes and she noticed Nick kissing her. So she kissed him back and he noticed so he pulled back...

"Miley are you okay?" Nick asked worried.

"Yea. I'm okay I'm just a little achy." Miley replied trying to force a smile.

"Oh my god. Thank the Lord!" Nick said relieved that she was okay.

"Nick... Did you see how it fell?" Miley asked.

"Well no. But, it looked like it was pushed."

"You don't think..." Miley asked frightened.

"Well... I think it was..." Nick replied.

"But that means that he is in my house!"

"I know Miley we have to call the police sweetie..."

"Ok Nicky..."

Miley got up, grabbed her cell, and dialed 911. Her phone wouldn't ring. It said that she was disconnected. She tried with the Hannah line and her home phone. They all didn't work! Nick had his and they tried. But all they got was a dial tone.

"OMG! Nick what is going on?! I'm scared!!" Miley said trying to stay calm. It just wasn't working. "I don't know sweetheart... I don't know..." Nick said while pulling her into a hug. Nick was scared too. But he had to stay strong for Miley.

"Nick let's get in your car and drive to the police station!" Miley said. (AN: They were all 17 in this story even Lilly and Oliver)

"Okay lets go." Nick replied.

They walked to the door to find it was locked.

"OMG! Nick!! It won't fricken open!! Ughhh!!" Miley screamed.

"Miley calm down... Your house is a beach house. There are like 10 doors. We'll be okay." Nick replied.

"Okay..."

They tried almost every door (they were all locked) except her balcony. Nick went up before she did because he was scared that Miley would get hurt again. Nick looked back to see if she was ok.

"What are you looking at?" Miley said with a smile.

"Oh so now I can't check to see if your okay..." Nick said sarcastically.

"Well yea you can... But were you checking to see if I was okay or were you checking me out..." Miley shot back.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play!"

They were now in her room and Miley got closer to Nick. They kissed for about about a minute and then she got up and tried the door.

"Ughh!! We are locked in Nick LOCKED IN! What's your next great idea?!" Miley asked irritated.

"Woah Miley calm down! We'll be ok. Wheres your computer?"

"Over there on my desk but my internet is out... my dad stepped on the internety thingy and broke it..." Miley said.

"Ughhh! Okay whatever."

There was that moaning noise again... Miley jumped a little bit, startled, and Nick screamed like a girl and jumped on Mileys bed.

"Wow... Nick..." Miley said while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry it scared me. Obviously he's here somewhere." Nick stated matter-of-factofly.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Miley replied.

**OMJ! Who is this person that was on TV and in there house. Is he the one responsible for all of this? Find out laterr!!  
REVIEW PLZZ!!  
I won't be on for a week! I'm sorry!! I'll try to do it on my phone but idk if I have enough patience... LOL! ILY! Check  
out my BFFL's new story... she is on my fave list... Her pen name is Photochik and the story's name is A New Love? check it out! Byezz!  
...Savannah **


	5. Chapter 5: Hide!

Chapter 5: Hide!

Nick's POV

Miley fell asleep on my lap a few minutes ago... Oh my God I am so scared but I cant show it! Because I don't want Miley to get worried... This is soooo hard! She keeps telling herself that this isn't real or its a joke that Ashton Kutcher is playing on her. But unfortunately I know that its real... I'm glad I got here before Miley was locked in or she could've been killed. Okay Nick! STOP! You need to stop thinking about those things...

I heard a door open and I jumped... waking Miley in the process...

"What's going on?" I heard her say sleepily.

"Uhm... Miley it's okay. Everything is fine." I said while holding her in my arms.

She could see that I was scared for our lives which made her creeped out too! I mean who wouldn't be? Her jailed movie star ex-boyfriend was in her house... Yea that means it was the one and only...

Jake Ryan.

I heard the door open a little more. I squeezed Miley and she squeezed back. Oh my God why is this happening to us?!

"Miley go hide!" I said. She tried to protest but I cut her off, "NOW!" She nodded her head and hid. I wasn't about to let this SOB come in and hurt her. He is going to have to go through me first...

The door opened all the way and I saw a face that I wasn't expecting to see.

Oliver.

"OH MY GOD! OLIVER?!" I exclaimed.

"Nick?! What are you doing here and where is Miley?" He asked.

"I came to see Miley and I thought you were Jake and I told her to hide." I explained.

"Jake??" He asked.

That's right he didnt know! I told him the story and yelled for Miley to come out, the coast was clear. She ran out jumped on me and didn't even notice Oliver...

"Uhmm Miley look who's here..." I told her.

"OLIE!!" She yelled and hugged him.

They hugged and separated.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"Oh that. I was looking outside and before I knew it 45 minutes had passed I had totally forgotten. I looked inside and you weren't there, that must've been when you were in your room. So I got worried both my friends were missing. I tried opening the door to find it was locked. I tried your bathroom window and it was open I climbed in and here I am!" He explained

"Here you are!" Me and Miley said in unison.

I looked down to see our fingers intertwined together. I couldn't help but smile.

"I am soooooooooooooooo glad that your okay!!" Miley said full of happiness.

Now there was only one question... Where was Lilly?

**OHHH! How's that for a cliffie?! Well what happened to her? I don't even fully know yet! So if you want you can leave reviews to tell me what yo want to hear... I hope you liked it! Plzz REVIEW!!**

**...****Savannah**


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened To Me?

Chapter 6: What Happened To Me?

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up in this small dilapidated room with no windows a torn up mattress and a dresser with rot holes all over it._ Okay where am I? What happened to me?_ I thought. This was not a place I've been to before or I ever expected to be in... I slowly sat up from the torn-up mattress.

"Ow!" I whispered to myself.

I was soo soar! It hurt everywhere! _Why? _I sat up and looked at myself I had bruises all over... I looked at something laying on the dresser...

A belt.

It all came back to me! I was beaten! That's why I was so soar! But I couldn't see the face he had a mask on...

FLASHBACK

_"No please don't! Stoppit PLEASE!!" I pleaded_

_"Why should I?" He replied._

_"Your sick you know that?!" I screamed._

_"Yea I know!" He laughed._

_I just stared at him in horror as he continued to slap me with the belt. He threw me in this room and said to get a good rest... That I had no idea what was coming up tomorrow... I was scared!_

END FLASHBACK

I was scared to death! I had NO idea what sick and twisted thing he would do next! Ughh... I got up and foraged around i my pockets to see if I had anything with me... I pulled out my cell phone and noticed the man was to stupid to take it away... 40 missed calls from...

Miley Stewart.

I called her back...

It rang twice and I heard this.

"Hey!" Miley's voice said.

"OH MY GOD! MILEY! MILEY! MILEY!" I said into the phone.

"Sorry but I'm not here at the moment... I may be doing something with Lil, Ollie, or Nick... or even a 'Hannah' thing... Sorry again! Leave me a message I'll get back to you! Peace and love! Bye!" I heard her voicemail say then beep for me to leave a message.

"Miley. HELP! SOS! Anything! Bring the police! Text me for details but I have to go... Get back to me soon. I'm scared!" I said softly into the speaker so that "he", whoever that was, wouldn't hear me.

"Oh God Miley please text!" I said to myself aloud.

**HEYZZ!! I hope you liked it! Sorry my chapters are so short! I cant think of anything else LOL! But I hoped u liked it! Now u know what happened to Lilly! ILYZ! REVIEW PLZZ! TTYLZZZ!!**

**...Savannah**


	7. Chapter 7: One Missed Call

Chapter 7: One Missed Call

**Miley's POV**

I was walking around my house looking for Lilly with Nick and Oliver on both sides of me. I had my arm linked with Oliver's, in a friendly way we always do it, and my fingers laced in between Nick's.

I felt my back pocket buzz...

My Cell Phone.

I stopped in my tracks forcing Nick and Oliver to turn around.

"What's wrong Miles?" Oliver questioned.

"Yea Babe what's wrong?" Nick copied.

"My cell phone buzzed! I have service right here!" I exclamed.

"What?!" Oliver and Nick questioned in unison.

I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open. _1 Missed Call. 1 New Voicemail._ My phone read. I opened my recent calls list to see who it was from.

Lilly Truscott.

I squealed and listened to the voicemail.

**Nick's POV**

I watched as Miley frantically listened in on her voicemail's. She suddenly dropped her phone.

"She's not here... In the house..." She said with absolutely NO emotion in her voice.

"What?! Then where the h.e. double hockey sticks is she?!" I exclaimed/questioned.

"I don't know she said to text her when I got the message..." She said while texting like crazy.

I waved my hand in front of Oliver's face. He was frozen. Worried that Lilly, his best friend, was gone... forever.

"Yo... Oliver? You there man?" I asked him.

"No I'm not..." He answered.

I had NO idea what he meant by that and I don't think that he did either. He just needed to say something. I told Miley to call Joe and tell him that Lilly, the love of his life, was missing. She called and he said that he would be right over. We all knew that the bathroom window was unlocked so that was the only way to get in or out. She told Joe how to get in and they hung up. Miley looked at her cell phone, shut it, and put it away. She had me stand in her spot until she got something to mark it with. She ran to her room.

BIG mistake.

I heard a ear-splitting scream and ran into Miley's room to come face-to-face with...

**Miley's POV**

_2 MINUTES EARLIER_

I ran to my room to get some chalk to mark the cell-phone service spot.

I saw my computer was moved but didnt think more about it... I bent over and my cell phone slipped out of my pocket. I turned to pick it up and shoved it back into my pocket I came up and screamed the loudest I could. Nick was in the room in no more than a millisecond. We were both standing face-to-face with...

* * *

**OHHH! A CLIFFIE!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!! PLZ REVIEW!! ILYZ! BYEE!!  
...Savannah **


	8. Chapter 8: Why?

Chapter 8: Why?

**Miley's POV**

_I bent over and my cell phone slipped out of my pocket. I turned to pick it up and shoved it back into my pocket I came up and screamed the loudest I could. Nick was in the room in no more than a millisecond. We were both standing face-to-face with..._

With... With... With? WHO WAS IT!! Ughh he has a black suit and mask on! I can't make him out...

I felt a hand slip around my waist. I looked to make sure and it was Nicks. I looked at Nick and he didn't take his eyes off of the masked man. He was trying to figure out who it was, but was having no such luck... I felt a tug on my right arm and thought it was Nick but he was standing to my left. WHAT THE HELL?!

I squealed causing Nick to tear his eyes away from the man... It was another masked man in black that was tugging on my arm. I looked him in the eye with horror and clutched to Nicks arm. Finally the man lost his patience and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder like a doll and then he nodded at the man that was in front of Nick and I. They both started to head for the door leaving Nick petrified. Nick tried to protest and started to scream as was I, as well as I was sobbing, they slapped him to shutup. He held his cheek where they slapped him. I started to cry harder and they too slapped me. I tried to hit back but I was too weak from crying so I just let my hand fall. They passed Oliver as he started to scream my name and I got out his and Nicks name a few times between sobs. We made it through the hallway and he opened the front door and put me down. I tried to run but he grabbed me at that same arm he had before. I could feel a bruise forming.

"Ow!! Get your hands off me you jerk!!" I screamed.

"Oh shutup!" They shot back.

The one that was in front of me and Nick before started to take his mask off. Right as I saw their hair I knew who it was then I felt something hit me in the back of the head and it all went black.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

OMG! I HATE THIS PLACE!! I've been up for four hours and I haven't gotten anything to eat. I'M STARVING! OMG! The door just opened!! Ahh I'm gonna die!!

Ok no one is coming in. I can't even see anyone.. Wait I hear talking. Ugh! WAIT! I just heard something hit the floor. I looked towards the door and... OMG! What is that?!

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Oh my god! You have nooo idea how freaked out I am right now! Oh not to mention pissed off and upset! The love of my life was just kidnapped by two guys I think I know who one of them is but I don't want to jump to conclusions. But I need her back. Me and Oliver are sitting on the couch, we haven't said much since the "event", and we are just thinking.

I noticed that I was now getting messages. Considering Joe text me and told me he would be here in about 5 minutes. Just as I was thinking this he came from upstairs, the bathroom window, and looked pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed.

"Joe! Oh my god! You have NO idea what has happened since we talked to you, buddy..." I said, he looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes... "Miley's been... kidnapped." I said, barely able to get it out.

"Are you serious?!" Joe exclaimed

I had just finished explaining every single detail that had happened that day.

"Oh my god." Joe said looking at the ground.

"Yeah.. I know.. And there is nothing I can do to help her." I said doing the same.

"WE HAVE TO TRY!" Oliver said. That was the first time he had actually say something the whole time Joe was there. And we just looked at him. To tell you the truth I forgot he was there.

"Your right." Me and Joe said in unison.

We concocted a plan and scattered around the house to get what we would need. Joe and I both took our cars, just in case. Oliver rode with me. We got the stuff got in the cars and set off to find them.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

OMG! MILEY!? I ran over as the door closed and looked to see if I was right. I examined the unconscious, lifeless looking, body laying on the floor, hoping to God it wasn't my best friend. I was torn to find out that it in fact was. I dragged her to the ripped mattress and layed her down. I was softly stroking her hair as I saw her eyes twitch. They opeded a little then shot close again obviously she was in pain she propped herself up and opened her eyes slowly.

"Lilly?.?." Miley asked me softly.

"Hi hun." I replied.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"I only wish I knew." I said hugging her. She layed her head on my chest and just was silent. I still stroked her hair in silence, hoping we would be found...

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I've been busy and like yeahh!! Anyways PLZZ REVIEW!! ILY!!**

**-Savannah :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Pondering

Chapter 9: Pondering...

**Normal POV**

Nick, Joe, and Oliver had been driving for nearly 2 hours. They had looked everywhere they could think of. Joe was in the other car. That was when we heard Oliver' phone beep, indicationg he had a new text.

He shot open his phone and looked at the screen telling who it was from.

Lilly Trusscott.

"Oh my god! Lilly sent me a text!" Oliver exlaimed.

"Well... Open it!!" Nick screamed.

"I did, and..." Oliver trailed off.

"What is it?" Nick asked concerned.

"Well... uhm it says they are going to try to get out, and if they don't get out they..." He trailed off sounding hurt.

"FINISH!!" Nick yelled.

"They... love us." Oliver said.

Nicks heart dropped. How could they even think that they "wouldn't get out". _I need her. She can't go. I love her too much. I would die without her here. _Kept repaying in Nick's mind. Oliver just looked out the window. He had opened his phone and Nick looked at him suspicious. He was calling someone.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Ugh. This place is horrible!! I've been crying like crazy! And now we're trying to escape... This isn't gonna work. I'm scared, what if "they catch us"? My mind shot back to when we were outside my house yesterday being forced into the car... The person, I figured out who it was.

Mikayla.

I saw her black and red/maroon hair curled and I noticed it when I saw her hair hit her shoulder. Why would she be working with Jake? Ugh more to ponder! YAY! Not.

I heard a buzz and looked to Lilly who fell asleep and I figured it was her cell. I went to go pick it up.

(A/N **Miley/Lilly **_Oliver/Nick_)

**Hello?**

_Miley! Are you guys ok?!_

**Define ok.**

_Miley I am soo sorry can you tell where you are at all?_

**I remember waking up in the car, making sure they didn't see me, and I looked out the window, then once we got here I made it look like I was unconscious again. We are at an old warehouse. You have to take the freeway and stop at exit 38A and then you just go straight until you see it.**

_You're CRAZY! I can't believe you actually remembered it all! _He laughed, and so did she for the fist time in a while, _Hold on Nick wants to talk to you._

**OK! **He gave the phone to Nick.

_Hey baby!_

**OMG! HEY SWEETIE!! I am scared hurry! Please! **Just then footsteps started coming nearer and nearer.** I have to go I hear footsteps. I love you! Bye!**

She had already hung up before he could say goodbye.

The foot steps came to the door and the handle started to turn slowly. Then I heard "Jake come here babe!", my mouth dropped, Babe? It stopped and then the footsteps became faint and eventually disappeared. _OMG! That was close! _What was that babe thing all about? Whatever more to add to my list of pondering! Hooray!!

* * *

_**Uh-Oh!! Will they find them?! LOL miley has a good memory right!! Haha! Well plzz review!! ILU!!**_

_**-Savannah :)**_


	10. AN!

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a long time just wanted to tell you that I like didn't die or anything. I was just caught uo in my summer :)**

**I will be updating very soon though!!**

-savannah :)


	11. Chapter 10: The End!

_**OMJ! I'M SOOOO SORRY!! I HAVENT UPDATED IN FRICKEN' FOREVER!! HAHA! WELL HERE IT IS! I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! ILY ALL! R & R!! Sorry guys but I am getting bored with this story and I am gonna make this the last chapter, 10 is good right? Well me and my bffl kristen have a new story and I have another one on another account and also another story on this account. If you need links, ask...**_

**Miley's POV**

That slut.

Ugh last night I heard Mikayla and Jake giggling like crazy.

Nick, Joe, and Oliver are supposed to be coming today. Well they were supposed to come yesterday, but a text said that they found it and that Jake was outside watching, so they went to get reinforcements. You have NO idea how scared I am! Lilly is up and biting her nails, which she never does unless she's scared. My phone buzzed and I read the text.

_Mile, we're outside now. Stay put._

Thank God for my amazing boyfriend! I told Lilly and her eyes went from anger, disappointment, and fear to happy, anticipated, and love. I was happy to see her smile.

There was a crash that came from outside our door, then Jake's voice.

_Crap!_

The door burst open, Jake was there, not the guys. I looked to his hand and gasped at the shiny object. He came to me and held it to my neck.

The knife.

Mikayla came in next and went to Lilly and pressed a gun to her head.

Next to come in were the guys and about 7 police men.

"Oh my god!" The guys yelled as they came in.

I squirmed as much as possible but i felt the sharp dagger go harder onto my neck, I felt a small amount of blood trickle down my neck.

"Don't come any closer, Miles here goes first." Jake said.

"Miles." Nick said color drained from his face.

I breathed in knowing I couldn't say anything.

"Yeah I thought so, now put down your weapons!" Jake said.

Jake looked at me and removed the neck from my neck, he crashed his lips against mine and kissed me, hard. It hurt like crazy, I felt nothing like I did with Nick. I tried to pull away and he pushed me against him harder and had me in a death grip. Mikayla looked at Lilly and I opened my eyes to see Nick on the brink of tears. I also didn't see Oliver. Hmm? I had a plan.

I kissed him back then he pulled away.

"Wow that was amazing!" I said to him.

"I knew you would come--" Jake started and fell to the ground.

Oliver was revealed behind him with the police bat. **(A/N I forgot the name lol!)**

I looked over and winked at Nick, so he would know I was just leading Jake on. I then looked at Mikayla and glared at her, she dropped the gun and put her hands up.

"Thanks Ollie!" I said giving him a hug.

"Miles..." Nick said smiling at me.

I ran into his arms.

"Nick, don't ever leave me again!" I said to him as he held me in his strong arms.

"I won't, baby." He said and loosened his grip. At first I was disappointed, but then realized what he was doing.

He looked me in the eyes and kissed me, not rough like Jake's, but soft and sweet. We pulled away and smiled. He hugged me tight again. I looked over at Joe and Lil to see them in the same position.

I was finally happy!

The police arrested Jake and Mikayla and they were sentenced to a life sentence.

Me and Nick went home and my power was back on.

He stayed with me that night and we fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Next Day._

**Nick's POV**

I woke up to a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked laughing.

She laughed too, gosh I love her laugh!

"Yes, in fact, I am... My dad is coming back tomorrow, since he heard what happened."

"Ok." I replied.

She got up and I did after. I stood there stretching as she walked into the kitchen and had her back turned to me. I walked over there and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She turned and smiled at me. I leaned down to her and she leaned back, I looked at her and frowned.

"Why are you taunting me?" I asked.

"Because then I can do a surprise attack." She said smirking.

I turned my eyes up trying to figure it out. I felt a pair of soft lips on mine and smiled. I kissed her back. She smiled against my lips. I started walking backwards leading to the couch and she followed. We reached the couch and she layed down and I on top of her, making sure not to hurt her. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she did the same. We continued to make out.

**Joe's POV**

Me, Lil, and Oliver walked into Miley's house and saw them making out on the couch.

I walked by and casually said, "Hey guys." As did Lil and Ollie.

They broke apart and said hello. Not even blushing, we have walked in on each other doing this so many times. They walked over to us.

"I'm so glad everything is over." Miley piped up.

"Me too!" Lil said.

"Me three!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah us too." Nick and I said together.

We all smiled and did some small talk here and there while eating breakfast.

This truly has been an interesting 4 days. No one ever thinks this could happen to them but it can truly happen to anyone. We are all so vulnerable and I have learned to be much more alert. I am so happy everything is back to normal.

_I get in the car_

_Another tragic disaster_

_But I'm safe where I am_

_Yet another is captured_

_The traffic is stopped_

_People just stare_

_Another alert does the kid have a prayer?_

_Life is not fair_

_Its hard to look outside my door_

_With all the news reports and more_

_Yet I will do my part and stay on alert_

_For all the kids out there who are getting hurt_

_It could have happened to me_

_Can you make me believe_

_This could have a happy end_

_'Cause I am one of them_

_I try to grow up_

_But I am chased by my fears_

_It could happen to me_

_And I worry in tears_

_Reports of the girl_

_Makin' me scared_

_Led off to die and why was I spared?_

_Life is not fair!_

_It's hard to look outside my door_

_With all the news reports and more_

_yet I will do my part and stay on alert_

_For all the kids out there who are getting hurt_

_It could have happened to me_

_Can you make me believe_

_This could have a happy end_

_'cause I am one of them_

_I am one of them_

_Am one of them_

_I am one of them_

_Am one of them_

_I am one of them_

_Am one of them_

_I wish I could bring back all of them_

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it! The last song is "I Am One of Them" by Aly and A.J. But please REVIEW! ILY!!**_

-savannah :)


End file.
